Receiving devices acting as access points for transmitting devices power a radio circuit within the receiving devices at all times in order to ensure that the receiving devices receive transmissions from the transmitting devices. This may lead to undesired power consumption, for example, when no transmitting devices are transmitting to the receiving devices.
Recently, the traditional shipping model has been significantly altered to include a number of handoffs and/or transfers between various carriers to meet optimized delivery logistics. In addition, as lean manufacturing methods are increasingly employed in the technology sector, the shipping demands associated with product and/or component inventory has significantly changed. In short, these changes require an enhanced tracking of shipments beyond the traditional model of checking a shipment upon reaching a destination (e.g., with the assistance of a receiving device that includes a radio circuit).